panamafandomcom-20200223-history
Time and Fate transcript
TRABAJA EN EL HASTA EL 13 BUENA SUERTE TAMBIÉN TRABAJA EN EL DE FALSE PROFIT Harper, Salazar and David Mason are training, boxing David hits Salazar Harper: What took you so long? David hits harper Harper: (Laughs) So the boss is back in town. Harper: Now go get that fuck Menendez. Harper hits David on the face Harper: He blames your Dad for killing his sister. Harper hits David again David falls Harper: He also blames Woods... David stands again only to be hit by Harper Harper: And now he's coming for you. Harper hits David again, David has a flashback of him boxing with his father David hits Harper several times, Harper tries to hit David but fails, David knocks out Harper Harper stands up Harper: Dude. I think Menendez is going down. Section: I keep seeing these flashes... the night my father died, when I was a kid... Why now? Harper: Ah fuck it. I just didn't hit you hard enough. Section: Alright look. Woods gave us all the pieces - we just gotta put them together. THE VAULT Woods: Menendez was in Nicaragua, got that from Kravchenko. He was being offered up on a silver platter by old pineapple face himself, Manuel Noriega. One of the perks of being the president of Panama is that you get to use the army as your private police force. So CIA, in their infinite wisdom, they sign off on the deal, and the White House cuts Noriega a check for a infinite wisdom check for a million bucks and everybody takes their victory lap. And off we go to the jungle. What we did in Nicaragua... that was an accident. We don't target civilians. WASA KING, NICARAGUA "Time and Fate" Wasa King, Nicaragua Alex Mason CIA Special Activities Division September 25th, 1986 Hudson, Mason, Noriega and Woods spy Menendez Hudson: Intel checks out. It's Raul Menendez. Noriega: I told you he would be here. Mason: Are your men ready to move? Noriega: As soon as I give the order. Mason: Give it. Noriega takes out a radio Noriega: Avancen. (Translates to "advance" though the subtitles read "Move in.") Woods: Let's not fuck around here, boys. Let's smoke this bastard. Mason looks through his binoculars at Menendez Hudson: That's not the mission, Woods. We take him alive. The player takes control of Menendez, who is looking at himself in a mirror Menendez looks at his hand, where he has his sister's heart shaped pendant He then briefly looks at a photo of her, and then at herself who is sleeping in a bed Menendez goes to wake her up, someone knocks the door Raul Menendez Besides his sister Josefina Menendez goes and answer the door Menendez: ¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir que no me molesten! (The sentence actually translates to "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be disturbed!" though the subtitles read "I told you I did not want to be disturbed!") The person at the door is shot in the head Menendez: ¡¿Que carajo?! (Carajo means "fuck", though the subtitles read "What the hell?") Panamanian soldiers come in, they secure Menendez and the room A Panamanian officer moves toward Josefina Menendez: ¡Si tocas a mi hermana te lo juro que te mato! (The sentence actually translates to: "If you touch my sister I swear that I'll kill you!" though the subtitles read "Touch my sister and you're a dead man!") The officer proceeds and grabs Raul's sister Menendez: ¡JOSEFINA! Josefina cries Panamanian Officer: ¿Que es esto? ¿Un monstruo? (What is this... a monster?) Menendez sets himself loose from the Panamanian soldiers and runs toward the Officer Menendez: ¡ANIMAL! Panamanian soldier: ¡Mierda! (Shit!) Menendez grabs a knife and brutally stabs the officer in the neck Panamanian Officer: ¡DIOS MIO! ¡QUITENMELO! (My God! Get him off!) The officer dies Panamanian soldier: ¡Esta loco de remate! (He's fucking crazy!) Two soldiers grab Menendez Panamanian soldier: ¡Denle un sedante! (Sedate him!) Panamanian soldier: ¡Mantenganlo quieto! (Hold him still!) Panamanian soldier: ¡Rápido! (Quickly!) A soldier sedates him Menendez: Josefina... Menendez fades The screen blacks out Panamanian soldier: ¡Despierta! (Wake up!) Menendez slowly wakes up Panamanian soldier: ¡He dicho despierta! (I said wake up!) Menendez looks at the soldier and then at his hands, which are handcuffed Noriega walks in Noriega: ¿Lo sacaron sin que los vieran? (You removed him without being seen?) Panamanian soldier: Sí. Nos tomo cuatro para restringirlo. (Yes. It tooks us four to restrain him.) Noriega cocks his SPAS-12 and shoots the two soldiers that were with him Noriega: No witnesses. (chuckles) I saved your life. You should be in American hands by now. Noriega removes Menendez' handcuffs Noriega: Call it a favor. Menendez, full in anger for what Noriega's men did to his sister, grabs Noriega, chokes him and starts punching him, grabs his SPAS-12, and about to shoot him, hears his sister scream Menendez: ¡JOSEFINA! Panamanian soldiers move in and try to kill Menendez Josefina: ¡Sálvame! (Translates to "Save me!" though the subtitles read "Help me!") Menendez: ¡JOSEFINA! Panamanian soldier: ¡Estamos perdiendo más hombres! (We are losing more men!) Menendez: AAARRGH! Josefina: ¡Por favor déjenos ir! ¡No hemos hecho nada mal! (Please let us go! We've done nothing wrong!) Menendez: ¡ASQUEROSOS, NO TIENEN ALMA! ¡ANIMALES! ¡MUERANSE! (Filthy! Souless! ANIMALS! DIE!) Josefina: ¡Raul! ¿Donde estás Raul? (Raul! Where are you Raul?) Menendez: Josefina! Hold on, I'm coming! Raul enters a barn full of horses and Panamanian soldiers Menendez: Aaaaarrgh! Josefina: Nooo! Menendez: ¡Muéranse por sus pecados! (Die for your sins!) Josefina: Please help me! Cartel: ¡Menendez! ¿Estas bien? (Menendez are you okay?) Menendez: ¡Josefina... Tengo que llegar a la casa! (Josefina... I need to reach the house! Cartel: ¡Lo escucharon! ¡Empujen pa'lante pa' la casa! (You heard him! Push forward to the house!) Menendez and his men move forward to the house where the Panamanians have Josefina Menendez: ¡Rompan la puerta! (Smash the gate!) Cartel: ¡Vamos, tomen el patio! (Common, take the courtyard!) Josefina: Where are you? Raul help me! Menendez: Nooo! I'm coming! Hold on! Josefina: Raul!! Menendez enters the house Menendez: ¡Estoy aquí Josefina! ¡Estoy aquí! (I'm here, Josefina! I'm here! Menendez kicks the door leading to a hall were Josefina is at Woods: Menendez! Hudson grabs Menendez Menendez tries to set loose from Hudson, a grenade is thrown at the room Josefina is in Menendez sets loose from Hudson and runs into the room, the grenade detonates, killing Josefina. Fades to the Vault THE VAULT Section: Menendez's sister Josefina died in the blast? Who threw the grenade? Woods: I had no idea she was there, David. I just saw Menendez... and I lost my shit. Section: Frank you don't lose your shit. What the fuck did Menendez do to you in Angola? Woods: Menendez he... he wanted to know what the CIA had on him. Woods has flashbacks of his costudy by Menendez Woods: So he tortured my men in front of me... thought I'd break. One by one. I watched my team die. Then he... dumped us in a tin can and locked the door... left me there for weeks. So yeah, the next time I saw Menendez, I lost my shit! WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO? Fades back to Nicaragua, 1986 WASA KING, NICARAGUA 15 MINUTES EARLIER Agent Hudson, Operators Mason and Woods On the North Side of the Village Mason is looking at Menendez through his binoculars Mason: Who's the girl? Hudson: Doesn't matter. She's not a target. Woods: Probably just a whore... Mason watches how Menendez answers the door, and Panamanian soldiers move in Mason: Noriega's men are moving in. Let's go. The team moves up Woods: Alright! About fucking time. Mason: Heavy fighting up ahead! Hudson: Noriega's men are pushing across the riverband! Woods: I ain't keen on fighting alongside these bastards. Hudson: Trust me Woods. The Cartel boys are hardcore. You're gonna be glad they're here. The team reaches a stream near the entrance of the Village Hudson: MG on the window! Building on the right! Woods: Guys posed at the rooftops! Hudson: On me! Woods: Right behind you, brother! The team enters the Village Woods: Check your fire! We got civilians! Hudson: Watch the balcony! The team moves in the Village Hudson: We got more incoming! Woods: Got another MG! Mason: Spread out! Hudson: They're down! Move up! Woods: In the window! A Technical comes in Hudson: MG truck incoming! Woods: Shoot the fucking driver Mason! Mason eliminates the Technical Woods: Like old times. Huh, Mason? Mason: Ain't it just. Hudson: Move! The team moves deeper into the Village Cartel: ¡Enemigo a las doce! (Enemy at twelve o'clock!) Hudson: Push up the hill! Woods: Bastards are in cover! Flush 'em out! More enemies move in Woods: Guys in the windows! Hudson: Taking fire from the balcony! The team moves up the hill Hudson: Into the building! Clear 'em out! The team enters the building Cartel: ¡Están avanzando! (They're moving in!) Hudson: On me. The team move to the second floor of the building' Mason: Wait... No... Can't be... Woods: What? Mason: Fucking Noriega... his men were supposed to secure Menendez! Woods jumps off a balcony Woods: MENENDEZ! Hudson and Mason follow him Hudson: Woods! Frank... You need to get your shit together, now. Woods: You got an idea of what happened in Angola, Hudson! Hudson: This isn't the way... We're on mission. He's headed to the house... We'll get him, but we do it as a team. Come on. Main building up ahead! Fight your way up the stairs! Secure the courtyard! Woods: Let's fucking go! The team move in the courtyard Hudson: Snipers on the roof! Woods: MG nest! Front entrance! Hudson: RPG! Main balcony! The team eliminates the Cartel Hudson: That's the last of 'em. The team, Hudson, Mason, Woods and several Panamanian soldiers regroup at the courtyard Hudson: Woods, Mason. Coke lab0s in the basement. Clear it out, grab any intel relating to the Menendez cartel. If you capture him, you bring him to me. I'll make that prick talk. You have your orders, Sargeant. Woods, Mason, and a Panamanian soldier move into the basement Before Mason goes in, Hudson stops him Hudson: Mason. Keep an eye on Woods. Seeing Menendez again... He's losing it. Mason proceeds to the basement Woods: Let's make this quick. I don't wanna miss something bagging the real prize. You ready, Mason? Mason opens an armory Cartel: ¡Empaquen! ¡Nos vamos! (Pack up! We're leaving!) Cartel: Escuchamos disparos. ¿Que pasa? (We heard gunfire. What's going on?) Cartel: Hay extranjeros en la villa. ¡Necesitan cargar los camiones! (Foreign soldiers are all over the compound. You need to get the goods on the trucks!) Cartel: ¡No podemos portar todo! (We can't pack up everything!) Cartel: ¡Lo que no podemos llevar lo quemaremos! ¡Dejen de discutir, y MUÉVANSE! (What we can carry we'll burn it. Now stop talking and get moving!) Mason picks up a Machete The team moves to the coke lab Cartel: ¡Soldados enemigos! (Enemy soldiers!) Cartel: ¡Regresen el fuego! (Return fire!) Cartel: ¡Saquen las cosas de aquí! (Get the stuff out of here!) Fighting starts in the coke lab Woods: Come on, Mason! Woods and Mason move up to a door Woods Fucking junkies... Woods opens the door, there's a ladder, they start climbing Woods: (on the radio) Hudson. You scoped that son of a bitch yet? Hudson: He's inside the house. We're moving on him now. Woods: On my way! Hudson: Negative, Woods. We have the situation under control. Woods and Mason exit the basement through the ladder. They reach the surface, there's a guard Woods takes out the guard Mason: Damn, Woods! Woods? Woods: Hostile, Mason! I'm not letting this bastard escape! Mason: Slow down! Woods moves in the house, killing all guards, Mason follows They breach a door that leads to Josefina, Menendez is on the other side Woods: MENENDEZ! Woods opens fire on Menendez, Mason stops him Mason: Woods! NO! Woods hits Mason and throws a grenade at Menendez. Mason tries to stop him but fails. The grenade bounces to where Josefina is Menendez runs to Josefina, the grenade detonates. The hall is damaged Mason wakes up and removes debris from his hip and stands up, Panamanian soldiers arrived at the scene and are seen helping Woods and Hudson Panamanian soldier: (On megaphone to the Cartel) Esta es su única advertencia. Atención, todos los miembros del Cartel aún con vida deben entregarse al personal militar inmediatamente. Esta zona esta bajo bloqueo. (This is your only warning. Attention, every member of the Cartel that is still alive must surrender to Panamanian military inmidiatly. This area is locked down.) A Panamanian Litte Bird is seen hoovering Panamanian soldiers remove debris and are seen taking a body bag Mason: Frank, are you okay? Hudson: Get him outta here. Mason: What happened, Hudson? Where's Menendez? Hudson: That's him, in the body bag. (To Woods) From this point now, today never happened. Screen fades white, level ends